


Roleplay

by SMANGST



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Star Trek - Freeform, Wordcount: 100, short but sweet, spones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:24:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SMANGST/pseuds/SMANGST
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Bishop engage in a bit of roleplay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roleplay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to incorporate Star Trek into a piece about Josh and Bishop, and I wanted to try my hand at a proper drabble. This is the result.

"You look good in blue," Bishop said, a twinkle in his eyes. 

"So do you," Josh replied.

"It's a good color on me, but I'm not sure about the ears."

"The ears stay." 

"But--" Bishop began to protest.

"--they stay. This was your idea, and you're going to roll with it. I'm indulging your doctor fetish."

"I guess that's true."

"Now hold up your hand. Like this." Josh held his hand up, pressing it to Bishop's when he did the same.

"I really don't see how this is supposed to--"

"Shut up and act like a Vulcan."

"Yes, Dr. McCoy."


End file.
